NARUTO EN AKATZUKI
by Neoreacer
Summary: naruto no decide ir con akatzuki


"Naruto en akatsuki" CAPITULO UNO: LA RUPTURA

naruto:-Hinata regresa!puedo explicarte que paso- le dicia narito a su amada

hinata:- alejate de mi ,quiero estar sola-desia hinata sollozaste-no quiero volver a verte nunca!-

esa palabras le dolieron a naruto,no podía creer lo que le avía pasado

_FLASHBACK_

_naruto estaba riendo con su amiga sakura y su compañero zane_

_pero naruto recordando a sasuke-sakura te prometo que lo traeré de vuelta-dijo naruto_

_zane aburrido-ya deja esa obsesión con el- naruto solo le pidió a sakura que le tuviera confianza _

_entonces sakura se acerco a naruto y le dio un beso en la voca . naruto se dio cuenta que hinata _

_havia visto eso y alejo a sakura de el,y fue de tras de hinata._

_ FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

_naruto al ver que su amada no lo iba a perdonar ,volti a ver a sakura _

_-sakura!por que hiciste eso-le pregunto naruto _

_sakura no respondió y solo recordaba el trato que había echo._

_FLASHBACK_

_se veia a kiba hablando con sakura y diciendo le que hiciera que hinata _

_terminara con naruto ,hacia hinata se fijaría en el._

_le propuso que si ella lo hacia el evitaría que naruto matara a sasuke._

_FIN DEL FLAShBACK_

_se veia a naruto sentado solo en ichiraku,sentado incredulo de lo que le había pasado_

_no había tocado el ramen, cuando lee y ten ten vieron que naruto no estaba comiendo el ramen que tenia en la mesa_

_se le acercaron a hablar con el._

_lee:que te pasa naruto,estas enferma no has tocado el ramen_

_naruto:no no es nada soo estoy pensativo _

_ten ten: cres que somos tontos ,si estuvieras bien ya te hubieras comido todo el tason_

_naruto:bueno,por culpa de sakura hinata termino con migo._

_lee:como que por sakura!ña señorita sakura debe ser inocente._

_naruto:no se si lo hizo apropósito, pero ella me beso y hinata lo observo._

_ten ten:bueno entonces fue un mal entendido._

_lee:si te ten tiene rason be a disculparse,no hay nada mejor que la sinceridad._

_naruto: lo hare pero no hoy hinata esta muy molesta,esperare a mañana que este calmada. _

_En la mansion hyuga se veia a una hermosa joven llorando,por la tracción de el chico que tanto lucho por tener_

_en ese momento llega un compañero de equipo,si el mismísimo kiba_

_kiba(cínicamente):por que lloras,que te hizo ese estúpido de naruto._

_hinata(llorando):lo..enco..contre,be..be..BESANDOS E CON SAKURA!_

_kiba:tranquila ,ese naruto no te merece,no le importas y nunca lo hiciste_

_hinata:gracias kiba_

_kiba:es mas hay personas a la que le importas mas_

_hinata:como a quien?_

_kiba:como a mi hinata_

_hinata:kiba yo..._

_En la noche en otro lugar de konoham un chico se lamenta por lo sucedido._

_de repente el olle algo era su amiga sakura hablando desde lejos_

_sakura:tube que hacerlo el podi evitar que naruto mate a sasuke_

_ino:pero hacer que pierda al amor de su vida_

_sakura:no importa,sasuke es mas importante_

_ino:pero pobre el no se lo merecia_

_sakura:tenia que hacelro después de todo es solo un monstruo _

_esas palabras le dolieron a naruto tanto,_

_su unica amiga le había traicionada adrede. pero sakura solo buscaba algo para justificarse_

_por que en el fondo ella sabia que lo que había echo no estaba bien._

_Al dia siguiente naruto fue a la casa de hinata a pedirle perdon_

_y a explicarle lo que habia pasado ._

_Pero el rubio no sabia como por que cada vez que trataba de explicarle_

_ella no le creía._

_naruto:por favor hinata,fue sakura quien me beso no yo a ella!_

_hinata:si ella te beso pero tu le correspondiste._

_naruto:hinata yo la aparte de mi,yo solo te amo a ti._

_hinata:lo siento naruto tu y yo terminamos._

_naruto: hinata yo..._

_hinata:naruto sera mejor que te vallas ,mi novio kiba no tardara en llegar._

_Entonces naruto al oír esas palabras solo se retiro de la mansión hyuga._

_des de ese día naruto fracasaba en las micciones no volvío hacer el mismo_

_la misma hikage le dijo que se tomara un tiempo para relajarse._

_una noche naruto estaba sentado en un bacon del parque y hollo una voz que lo llamaba_

_Narutooooooooo..._


End file.
